


Fireworks

by marshmallowmischief



Series: Sanders Sides/TS One Shots [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: PTSD Induced Panic Attacks, Panic Attacks, Queer Platonic Moxiety, Swearing, cursing, moxiety - Freeform, qpr, queer platonic relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21879967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshmallowmischief/pseuds/marshmallowmischief
Summary: Prompt: “Hey, hey, calm down. They can’t hurt you anymore.”(beware of light descriptions of a panic attack)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &; Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides/TS One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576192
Kudos: 34





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> this is so OOC but i needed a writing warm up so here you go

The deafening sound of the fireworks rang in Patton’s ears as he cowered on the cold tile floor. Roman was putting on a spectacular display of colors outside, and Patton was disappointed that he couldn’t participate. But as soon as they shot off a few screamers, he knew he was done for. He abandoned the group, rushing inside to find his baby blue comfort blanket before barricading himself in the far corner of the bathroom. 

His chest felt tight and his breathing was shallow and far too fast, but he couldn’t find it in himself to stop gasping for air. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes as he pulled his blanket over his head like a hoodie. He jumped when he heard a soft knock at the door. 

“Hey, everything okay?” Virgil’s gravelly voice rang through the room. 

“Y-yep! All fine and d-dandy here, Virge!” Patton stammered through soft hiccups. 

“Look, Pat, I’m real worried about ya. Could you unlock the door?” Virgil’s tone softened. 

“....alright.” Patton stumbled to the door, still wearing his comfort blanket around his shoulders. He turned the lock and slowly cracked the door open. He felt a pang in his heart when he saw the concerned look on his partner’s face. He hated making people feel bad, especially Virgil. He tried to reassure the brunet, “I’m fine! Nothin’ to worry about here!” 

“That’s a load of shi- crap, and you know it. You’re literally crying right now.” 

“Yeah, you got me there.” Patton smiled sheepishly through the tears. 

“C’mon, let’s go to my room.” Virgil took Patton by the hand and guided him down the hall to the dark bedroom. The brunet sat the blond down on the bed and took both of his hands in his own. “Now, tell me what’s bothering you.” 

“The fireworks…” Patton muttered, avoiding Virgil’s intense green eyes. “They remind me of back home…” 

“Hey, hey, they can’t hurt you anymore…” Virgil pulled his partner into a tight hug. “This is your home now, yknow that, right?” 

“Y-yeah.. Home.” Patton smiled softly as the sound of the fireworks faded into background noise.


End file.
